Wake Up In New Universe
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Blue Team (Halo), Normandy (Mass Effect 1-3), Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece), Rias Gremory's Peerage (High School DxD), etc. characters from anime and games are transported to a new universe. A universe which is controlled by Kingdoms. When they arrive, each group was separated. What'll happen when all of these characters are out facing each other?
1. The Arrival

In the Rail System, planet Sovereignty, Blue Team from the Halo Universe was there to help against the new threat known as Gamma. Beings that have triangular heads. Are all scales and are all 7 ft or taller going up to 24 ft tall. And they are really skinny compared to humans. Well, the Gamma attacked the UNSC Base on Sovereignty and Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, a.k.a. Master Chief said, "Don't let them get any closer to the base."

The CO of the base, Captain Auria Iovia said, "Follow Master Chief's lead everyone. We're not letting these scaley beings take over Milone Base."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

Lieutenant Junior Grade Frederic-104 said, "Stay behind us and always find cover. These things are stronger than anything that we've faced before."

Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087 said, "This is going to suck, sir?"

A citizen laughed and then Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 asked, "What's so funny?"

He pointed up and then said, "We're all dead."

Master Chief looked up and saw the bombs and said, "Oh shit."

The Gamma's started to retreat and then Frederic-104 asked, "What are we going to do, Chief?"

Master Chief yelled, "Run away."

Everyone heard that and started running away and then the bombs continued to fall and Auria said, "HQ, this is Milone Base. We're about to get bombed."

She waited for a response and then Kelly-087 said, "No one is answering the radio."

Linda-058 said, "Could it be that the Gamma took them out already?"

Frederic-104 said, "It could be possible."

Master Chief said, "They did."

Frederic-104 asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Master Chief pointed at the uniforms that they were wearing and said, "Those are Kalob Bases uniforms. They stripped them clean."

Auria grinned and said, "Unforgivable."

Master Chief said, "Well, there's nothing that we can do about it. Because we're about to die."

Linda-058 said, "Real encouraging."

Master Chief said, "Thank you."

Kelly-087 sighed and said, "It's getting closer."

Auria said, "We're not going to make it."

Master Chief looked at it and then grinned and said, "Let's run faster everyone."

Everyone heard that and then they picked up the pace and then 15 seconds later, the bomb hit the ground and an extremely loud, big explosion occurred and then the Gamma's saw that and then said, "We didn't order a bomb to be dropped here."

The base operations of Gamma said, "Well, we didn't send a bomb to your location. What's going on?"

They answered, "A bomb appeared from the sky and just detonated killing all of the humans. Are you sure that you didn't send one?"

They answered, "Nope. We didn't send a bomb to your location. Even if we did, we would have warned you ahead of time. Keep running. The energy level in your area is starting to spike."

They grinned and took off and screams started occurring from both sides and Frederic-104 said, "This is insane."

Kelly-087 asked, "That's not a Gamma Bomb, right?"

Auria answered, "Not at all. The Gamma Bomb is not as dangerous as this bomb."

Linda-058 said, "Well now, we have a new threat."

Master Chief said, "I believe that bomb is blocking our signals now. We can't get a ship out of here."

Auria heard that and said, "You can't be serious."

Frederic-104 said, "Try using your comms. All you'll get is static once you turn it on."

Everyone screeched and then it was just Blue Team and Auria and all of the Gamma were dead and the base of the Gamma asked, "What's going on? Did the UNSC send the bomb? No, they are running as well. And are dying just like our men. We both of an even greater enemy than the humans. You gotta be kidding me. We're at war with 2 species now. Shit."

After they said that, Blue Team and Auria disappeared inside of the smoke field that continued to expand and screamed loudly. They collapsed and then Blue Team disappeared and appeared in a dark room and then woke up and looked around and had there guns pointed out and then a girl appeared in a chair and they saw that and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl answered, "I am the girl that summoned you here. Just so that you wouldn't die by that bomb that was sent down to your base."

Master Chief asked, "Why just us?"

She smiled and answered, "You 4 died in your universe and there's no going back."

Frederic-104 said, "Then you didn't save us."

She said, "Oh yes I did. I'm giving you a second chance in life. But not in the Halo Universe now."

Master Chief asked, "What do you mean by that?"

She answered, "I am transporting you to a universe known as Tivara. Of course, it's completely different from what you are used to. And hopefully you'll enjoy your stay in the new universe. I'm Orena, the Goddess of Tivara. Enjoy yourselves."

Kelly-087 asked, "Why us?"

Orena heard that and answered, "I like strong people. You 4 are the strongest beings in the Halo Universe. Well, the universe is at war and you will help take part in the war. Warning, you die in this universe, you are transported back to the Church, or mostly known as the Cathedral. And you are immortal now. Welcome to Tivara. There is no leaving my universe."

She snapped her fingers and they disappeared and appeared somewhere in the Narene Kingdom.

Next group of people, were from the Normandy. They headed to Theyar to locate the enemy threat that attacked a team from the Alliance. Joker said, "Commander, we got an unknown reading on Theyar."

Commander Shepard asked, "What do you think it is?"

Joker answered, "It seems to be a signal from an unknown species. Or a communications device that is worth checking out."

Commander Shepard said, "Alright. Take us there."

Joker said, "Sure thing, sir."

Orena smiled and saw that the ship started to come to Theyar and said, "My job is way too easy."

She turned into an Alliance soldier and then directed the ship to land while a bomb appeared and as soon as they landed, Ashley Williams asked, "Where'd we land?"

Commander Shepard answered, "We are currently on Theyar. An unknown signal has brought us here."

Garrus Vakarian said, "It seems that there is an unknown threat here, correct?"

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy said, "Yes, they attacked Alliance soldiers and we're here to take the threat out."

Javik looked at her and then Commander Shepard said, "Gear up everyone."

Everyone did and then James Vega asked, "What do you think the situation is?"

Commander Shepard answered, "Unknown. Let's get this over with."

Everyone put their gear on and then walked off of the Normandy and then Orena looked at them and said, "Thank you for coming. The enemy is near."

Commander Shepard heard that and then Liara T'Soni asked, "Which way exactly?"

Orena pointed at the sky and Javik saw that and then she smiled and said, "And there is no escaping it."

Joker said, "Sir, we have a gigantic bomb headed toward our location now."

Commander Shepard said, "Back on to the Normandy."

EDI said, "There is no escape from this. Even if we take off, the blast will tear the ship apart, with us in the ship."

Commander Shepard said, "Either way, we die."

Orena answered, "Yes. Like I said, the enemy is near. And there's nothing that you can do about it."

Commander Shepard said, "Who cares? Get aboard the Normandy."

Orena smiled and said, "Hm, same exact reaction as Blue Team, huh. Nice."

Commander Shepard heard that and then they entered the ship and Joker took off and then the bomb hit the ground and massively loud explosion occurred and then the ship's engine exploded and Joker said, "Our left engine just blew up. And we're turning right into the smoke."

Commander Shepard said, "Oh boy. What do we do, EDI?"

EDI was about to speak, but then Orena appeared out of nowhere and answered, "Die. It's the only option."

They aimed their weapons at her and Orena looked at them and then said, "I'm already dead. Hahahahaha."

They started shooting at her and then she just stood there and then the entire ship exploded with everyone in it and then they appeared in Orena's office and Commander Shepard looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Orena answered, "My office. Welcome to Tivara. I'm Orena, Goddess of Tivara. You have died in your universe."

Ashley asked, "What do you mean that we died?"

Orena asked, "Have you forgotten already? A bomb appeared and killed all of you."

Joker said, "Yeah, and some girl sent that bomb to kill us."

Orena smiled and said, "Yes she did. Same thing as Blue Team. Welcome to this new universe where you'll be fighting against other beings from other universes. You are #2 of many coming to this universe. And once you die, you get revived at the Church, a.k.a. Cathedral. Meaning that you are immortal. You can no longer age and you are stuck in this universe."

James asked, "What if we want out?"

Javik answered, "She just said that their is no escape."

Orena said, "There is one. Me killing you right here, right now. But once you get to the universe of Tivara, there is no escape."

Tali said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Liara said, "She doesn't seem to be joking around, Tali."

Orena smiled and said, "I'm not. Well, it's time for you to leave my office. Enjoy your stay in this world of war."

She snapped her fingers and they disappeared and appeared somewhere in the Borenth Kingdom.

Now, somewhere in the Grand Line, the Straw Hat Pirates are sailing to the final island to find Gol D. Roger's treasure. So on Sabaody Archipelago, when the Straw Hats were meeting each other after 2 years of training, a girl known as Orena appeared on the island waiting for everyone on the Thousand Sunny. As soon as they got to the ship, they set out to sail and then the Kuja Pirates appeared and Nami said, "Boa Hancock. What is she doing here?"

Monkey D. Luffy answered, "I was training on Amazon Lily where the Amazon's live."

Sanji heard that and Luffy said, "And I became friends with them all."

Roronoa Zoro said, "That's a relief. We all made new friends to train us."

Nico Robin said, "You could say that again."

Tony Tony Chopper said, "Lots of animals as friends."

Franky said, "Better modifications."

Brook said, "Stronger and a better magician."

Usopp said, "New techniques and I'm not afraid anymore."

Orena then appeared and said, "It seems like you 9 are enjoying yourselves."

They heard that and turned their heads toward her and then Hancock saw that and then Luffy asked, "Who are you?"

Orena answered, "Your journey ends here. Farewell."

Zoro appeared behind her and then he was on the ground and Orena said, "Like I said before, farewell."

Luffy asked, "What do you want from us?"

Orena answered, "I'm not a marine, and I'm not a pirate. I'm a person from another world."

Nami said, "Not possible."

Robin asked, "Why us?"

Orena answered, "You are gaining a lot of fame and death awaits all of us. Are you ready to meet your end, "Straw Hat" Luffy?"

Luffy grinned and then Robin grabbed her head and turned it the wrong way and it broke and then she disappeared and then appeared again in the best shape of her life and Orena said, "That hurt."

Orena looked up and then sighed and Zoro stood up slowly and stabbed her and then Orena smiled and said, "I love my job."

A humongous cannonball appeared from the sky and fell down and Hancock saw that and the marines yelled, "What the hell is that?"

Hancock yelled, "Where did that huge ass cannonball come from?"

Nami looked at Orena and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Orena answered, "I love killing famous people from other universes. You guys are my third group out of many that I plan to defeat."

Usopp said, "She's scary."

Chopper asked, "Why is this happening?"

The cannonball hit the ship and crushed everyone killing them and Hancock saw that and then the Amazons stared at the smoke and Silvers Rayleigh heard the explosion and turned toward the smoke and said, "District 42. What happened?"

Hancock looked at the sea and then Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Franky rose up and then Orena was standing on water with Brook, Chopper, Luffy, and Robin in her arms and shoulders and then said, "Mission accomplished."

They disappeared and Orena laughed and then Hancock grinned and then Orena disappeared. The Straw Hat Pirates appeared in Orena's Office and Luffy asked, "What is going on here? Where am I?"

Orena answered, "I'm afraid that you died. And you have been teleported to Tivara."

Nami asked, "How is that even possible? Luffy was going to become the King of the Pirates."

Orena answered, "Everyone dies at some point. But it is unfortunate that you died before you were capable of accomplishing your dream. It seems that whoever killed you is after the most famous people in all of the universes in history. And they all come here after death. So welcome to my universe, Tivara. Where war is everywhere and it'll never get tiring. Also, once you die in this universe, you appear back in a Church, or also known as the Cathedral. There is no death in this universe."

Brook said, "Meaning that once we die, we are reborn."

Franky asked, "Is that even possible?"

Orena answered, "Yes. In the universe that I created, I can do whatever I please. You want to have sex with a Goddess or God, you can do it. If the King of your Kingdom likes you, then you could marry the Prince or Princess. I'm telling you, you can do whatever the hell you want in this world. But because this is war, death is inevitable. You must be prepared to kill and not let your opponent be knocked out because if he/she is knocked out, then he/she will break into the Kingdom that I send you to."

Zoro said, "Death is not cool, man."

Orena said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself to you, Straw Hat Pirates."

They heard that and then Orena said, "I'm Orena, Goddess of Tivara."

Sanji asked, "Why is that person after famous people?"

Orena answered, "Unknown. But this war will be a lot of fun. Enjoy yourselves."

They disappeared after Orena snapped her fingers and then appeared in the Hevedor Kingdom.

Now, on the last day in the Underworld because of the end of vacation. Rias Gremory's Peerage were training in the Underworld to become stronger. While they were all training, a bomb appeared above them and then Rias said, "Issei, you really have gotten stronger."

Issei Hyoudou said, "Thank you, President."

Yuuto Kiba said, "I need to get stronger to be on the same level as him."

Akeno Himejima asked, "Why are you so worried about being on the same page as him? Just be yourself. The way we like you."

Gasper Vladi asked, "Why are we talking about that?"

Koneko Toujou answered, "Because Yuuto wants to be as strong as Issei to fight alongside him, I believe."

Asia Argento said, "Just be the way you are and you'll get stronger in no time."

Xenovia Quarta looked up with a smile and then saw a gigantic figure in the sky and asked, "What is that?"

Rossweisse lifted her head and asked, "Is that one of your friends, Issei?"

Issei heard that and everyone looked up and Rias said, "I don't think that is a human, or Dragon, or Devil."

Akeno said, "Then what is it?"

Orena appeared and answered, "It's a bomb that cannot be stopped."

They heard that and looked down and saw her and Orena smiled and then brought her arm down and the bomb started coming down faster and Issei entered his Balance Breaker and swung at her, but she didn't move and Orena said, "You are the third person to attack me. And failed to do any damage to me. Hahahahaha."

Rias heard that and looked at her and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Orena answered, "I want your life and I'll even die with you."

They looked at her and then Yuuto chopped her head off and then she disappeared and appeared again 5 seconds later with her head reattached and said, "Hm, fourth person to attack me."

Rias grinned and then lightning appeared and Koneko kicked her back and the lightning struck her and she screamed and then she started laughing after being there for 20 seconds and then the bomb hit the ground and a massive explosion occurred and they all died and appeared in Orena's Office. Issei asked, "Where are we now?"

Orena answered, "My office. And it seems that she was at it again. Another group of people. You are the fourth batch."

Rias heard that and said, "You telling me that she's after people."

Orena said, "No, she's after famous people from other universes. And you are the fourth one. Welcome to Tivara, Rias Gremory and her peerage."

Koneko asked, "How do you know that?"

Orena answered, "I'm Orena, Goddess of Tivara. I know everything about everyone in each universe. I even know everyone in my universe. I created it after all."

Rossweisse asked, "Why summon us here?"

Orena asked, "Who doesn't love immortality? You die in this universe, you are revived in a Church, better known as Cathedral. And it works well with Devils, Vampires, etc., so don't worry about a thing."

Yuuto said, "I'm totally lost here."

Asia said, "She's most likely saying that we have no weaknesses in this world."

Irina Shidou appeared and asked, "Why the hell did I have to die?"

Issei heard that and said, "Irina?"

Orena started laughing and said, "Shit. Probably because you are friends with them."

Irina saw them and said, "Oh Rias, you died too."

Rias answered, "Yes, by a gigantic bomb. You?"

Irina answered, "I died by my own sword."

Orena said, "Oh, you are the only one that didn't die by an explosion. Interesting. Well, welcome to Tivara. And enjoy your new life here. There is no escape."

Akeno said, "Oh boy."

They disappeared after Orena snapped her fingers and appeared in the Rotopia Kingdom.


	2. Blue Team Wakes Up

In the Narene Kingdom, Blue Team was laying on the ground in a park known as Tartarica Memorial Park. A group of kids appeared to play in the park that day and saw 4 people in armor and screamed and then the alarm went off and the Army moved out. As soon as the first group of soldiers appeared, they looked at the armored people and then asked, "Is this how you found them?"

They nodded and then the leader of the group, Captain Marcus Swanson said, "I see. Thank you. Take them to the hospital."

They said, "Yessir."

They lifted them up and said, "Damn these guys are heavy."

Marcus said, "This is Captain Swanson, problem solved. It was the 4 Adventurers that Orena mentioned."

General Kane Smith asked, "Are you sure?"

Marcus answered, "Yes. They were wearing armor. We don't wear this type of armor."

Kane said, "Understood. Take them to National Narene Hospital."

Marcus said, "Yessir. Let's take the 4 of them to National Narene Hospital."

They started to walk to National Narene Hospital and the citizens of Narene Kingdom looked at them and said, "What is going on? Those 4 don't look familiar. Is this some type of act? Are we really allowing them in our kingdom? What is the King thinking?"

The soldiers looked at them and Marcus said, "Stay focused on our mission."

They looked forward and said, "Yessir."

50 minutes later, they appeared in the hospital and said, "The Adventurers from the Halo Universe have arrived."

The doctors heard that and said, "Alright, put them down on the stretchers. We'll get them to their rooms to sleep."

Marcus said, "Oh yeah, one more thing."

Dr. Kenny Frost asked, "What is it, Captain?"

Marcus answered, "They are quite heavy according to them."

Dr. Frost said, "Thank you for telling us."

They put them on a stretcher and then the doctors pushed them into an empty room with 4 beds and put them on the beds. Kane said, "Your majesty, I just got word from my men that the 4 Adventurers have made it to National Narene Hospital unharmed."

The King of the Narene Kingdom, Quintus Narene said, "I see. Let's go to the hospital to meet them then."

The Queen of the Narene Kingdom, Peltrasia Narene said, "I'd love to meet them as well. Let's go then."

Quintus said, "Titania, Gratia, Decumia, Vel and Herius, we're going to visit the 4 Adventurers."

The first Princess of the Narene Kingdom, Titania Narene heard that and said, "We really are going to meet with them."

The second Princess of the Narene Kingdom, Gratia Narene said, "Oh, we get to meet them with you guys. That's awesome."

The third Princess of the Narene Kingdom, Decumia Narene said, "This should get interesting."

The first Prince of the Narene Kingdom, Vel Narene said, "Well now, I hope that one of them is a pretty girl."

The second Prince of the Narene Kingdom, Herius Narene said, "That's all you care about. Women. Damn pervert."

The 5 of them walked out of their rooms and said, "We're ready to go."

Quintus smiled and said, "Let's move out."

The bodyguards started appearing and then they started walking to the National Narene Hospital. As soon as they arrived, Dr. Frost saw them and said, "You must be here to see the 4 Adventurers."

Quintus answered, "Yes we are."

Dr. Frost said, "Follow me. And they won't be answering any of your questions. They aren't awake yet."

Peltrasia said, "Good enough, we just want to meet them."

Dr. Frost said, "Sure thing. Follow me then."

They said, "Sure thing doc."

They walked to room 402 and said, "They are just in there. Please enjoy your stay here."

They said, "Thank you."

They entered the room and then Titania said, "Armored beings from the Halo Universe."

Gratia said, "Who knows? They might all be men."

Vel said, "No, they are all female."

Decumia said, "Stop arguing about what they are. They might not even be human."

Herius said, "We really need to get Vel a girlfriend. He's annoying as hell."

Vel said, "I want a harem. Not a girlfriend."

Gratia said, "Well, I don't care what you think."

Quintus said, "Be nice now. We're only here to say "hello" after all."

Peltrasia said, "We'll be expecting a lot of great things from these four. Till Orena brings down more from the Halo Universe."

Quintus said, "Your mother is right. We'll be expecting a lot from them."

Titania said, "I believe that they will change everything for us. We are currently in last place."

Gratia said, "They better bring us back up to the top."

Decumia said, "They are going to have a lot of fun."

Vel said, "Death awaits all."

Herius said, "Finally, you said something that wasn't perverted."

Everyone laughed and then Orena appeared and said, "So you all are here. Not expecting the kids, but that doesn't change a thing."

Quintus said, "Oh, your majesty, what brings you down from above?"

Orena answered, "To tell you that they are quite strong. 2 men, 2 females. Do not attempt to take their armor off. You can take it off, only if they say that you can. And the man in green doesn't take shit from anyone. Don't underestimate them. They are the strongest in what they do."

Titania asked, "Are they married?"

Orena answered, "Nope. But that's up to them if they want to get married or not."

Gratia said, "I hope that one of them are hot."

Orena laughed and said, "You know, tricking people is the easiest job in the world for me. I've done it so many times already and succeeded in bringing thousands of characters from other universes into this universe to stir things up."

Vel said, "Please bring more women here."

Orena said, "I do as I like. And I don't take orders from you because I'm the creator of this universe. They'll wake up in two days. And on the 1st of every month, a new group of people from the Halo Universe will appear. Same time, same location, just saying now. So the alarms might go off again. 15 times a year."

Quintus said, "Thank you for telling us."

Orena said, "No problem."

Dr. Frost appeared and said, "2 days and they'll be awake."

Orena answered, "Yes."

Peltrasia said, "When they wake up, send them to the castle."

Dr. Frost said, "Yes ma'am."

He wrote it down and then Peltrasia asked, "Why in two days?"

Orena answered, "That is the 1st of Vregu, the first month of the 15."

Vel said, "That makes sense."

Orena said, "Well, goodbye. I have an entire month to spy on everyone in each universe."

They said, "Enjoy."

Orena said, "You too."

2 days later, Master Chief opened his eyes and started moving around and then so did Frederic-104, Kelly-087, and Linda-058 and asked, "Where are we?"

Dr. Frost appeared inside of their room and said, "Welcome to Narene Kingdom's Capital city, Korette. I'm Dr. Frost. I've been taking care of you for the three days that you have been here. Guards, they are awake. Take them to the castle."

A guard appeared and said, "Yessir."

The 4 members of Blue Team stood up and then they followed the guards to the castle. As soon as they arrived, Quintus smiled and said, "Welcome to Narene Kingdom, Spartans from the Halo Universe. We've been expecting you today."

Master Chief said, "So we really did die."

Peltrasia answered, "I'm afraid so. Well, the kids will be here soon. And then we'll talk business."

They arrived 5 minutes later and Titania said, "Walking armor."

Frederic-104 said, "They have arrived. Now, what is this business that you wanted to speak about?"

Master Chief said, "About this war, correct?"

Quintus said, "Well now, it's not exactly a war. It's a game. The more kills you get, the more points your kingdom receives. Well, the rules just changed today."

Linda-058 said, "So this is a death game."

Vel answered, "Yes. Soldiers fight for points and to be the best in the universe of Tivara. Right now, we're on the planet Korvette. The smallest planet in the universe of Tivara. And the Narene Kingdom is the weakest of all. And we've been like this for the past 607 years."

Herius said, "Oh, you said something that wasn't perverted again."

Gratia laughed and said, "So, what are your names?"

Master Chief answered, "Call me Master Chief."

Frederic-104 said, "Frederic."

Kelly-087 said, "Kelly."

Linda-058 said, "Linda."

Master Chief said, "So if we die, how many points will the enemy get?"

Decumia answered, "1 dies, they get 5 points. All 4 of you die, they get 20 points. Each Adventurers death is 5 points. We hope to get higher than position 200."

Quintus said, "I know that it's a lot to take in, but here."

They handed Master Chief a box and then he asked, "What is this?"

Herius answered, "It's an AI chip created by Orena, our Goddess. She'll never die with you immortal people. You are stuck in this world for life. We are mortals. Meaning that we age. Unless we have sex with one of the Adventurers and then our futures will change."

Master Chief heard that and said, "I see."

Vel asked, "What do you women look like?"

Master Chief answered, "No need to show him."

Kelly-087 said, "We don't like perverts. We love killing things more."

Linda-058 said, "Agreed."

An explosion occurred at the North Entrance and then Master Chief put the chip in the back of his head and the AI said, "Hello, I'm Asia. There was an explosion at the North Gate."

Master Chief said, "Let's move out. There was an explosion at the North Gate."

Quintus grinned and said, "Get them their new weapons."

They heard that and then the guards handed them to the 4 members of Blue Team and they looked at them and Quintus said, "Enjoy your fight against your first threat. Good luck."

They said, "We'll need it."


	3. First Battle

Master Chief said, "Before we leave, how do these points work? How do you know that you earned points?"

Quintus answered, "To get points, you must kill your opponents, not knock them out."

Peltrasia said, "Each soldier is worth 1 point. The commanding officer of the group that attacked is 2 points. If you killed a member of the Royal Family, you'd get 10 points. If you kill an Adventurer, you'll get 5 points. And if you kill a civilian, you'll lose 1 point each time you kill one."

Master Chief said, "Understood. Let's move out."

They started running out of the castle and then Linda-058 looked at her sniper and said, "This gun looks amazing."

Frederic-104 said, "This technology is far more advanced than what we have in the UNSC."

Kelly-087 said, "Yep. It'll be dangerous to get shot by one of these things."

Master Chief said, "Noted."

The first military group at the gate saw the people that attacked the North gate from the smoke and started shooting and said, "Sir, it's the Kodia Kingdom. They came for us again. Knowing that we're a weak target."

Captain Roland Sylvie said, "General, we just got confirmation on our enemy."

Kane asked, "Who is it?"

Roland answered, "Kodia Kingdom. Last Years winners."

Kane screeched and said, "Shit. Which group of Adventurers do they have."

Roland answered, "Unknown."

The soldiers were hiding behind cover and waited them out. As soon as they started walking out of the smoke, then said, "Last year, we always attacked this kingdom because it was the weakest and we knew that we could always get points from here. Killing you and your Royal Family over and over again is going to be fun. Let's see what'll happen next. But it seems like you guys were ready for our attack this time. I wonder why."

Corporal Kate Wavers said, "Sir, I think that they were using the smoke to attack us while we were waiting for it to disappear. And then took cover after we started walking out of the fire. Current location is about 200 metres ahead. And 4 more on the way."

Captain Michael Reiner asked, "How strong are the 4 on their way here?"

Kate answered, "Unknown."

Michael sighed and said, "Kill everyone."

Everyone said, "Yessir."

Michael said, "Newbies. Please follow me."

They heard that and then said, "You don't want us to fight."

Michael answered, "Not yet. I bet that there is a reason for just four of them to be coming here. They might be like you. From another universe. This is Tivara, the most incredible universe in the universe."

One of them said, "Very confusing, sir."

Michael said, "Yeah, I know. I confused myself when I said that. Well, the universe that we are currently in is known as Tivara. But you were formally from...where were you from again?"

They answered, "Overwatch."

Michael smiled and then said, "I see. As soon as we hear screams from our people, you run in."

McCree said, "Sounds like fun."

Bastion asked, "What if they aren't our people screaming? Making it a trap."

Reinhardt said, "Then we tear the enemy a new one. It's that simple. Only a human would be smart enough to attack first."

Michael said, "If you kill one of your own people, that'll be 2 points taken from us."

Mercy said, "Hm, this world sucks."

Michael laughed and said, "I've heard that plenty of times. Once you die, you appear in the Cathedral back at home."

Mercy said, "Yep, once you die, you come back to life in the Cathedral."

First Lieutenant Margaret Forbes answered, "Yes. After death, you must wait 30 minutes before being revived completely. It really sucks because it wastes 30 minutes of your life. And these guys know it better than every other kingdom."

McCree said, "Now, what if we wanted to go back to our universe?"

Bastion answered, "I doubt that they are going to let us escape."

Michael said, "There is no escape from this world. Once you got here, there is no turning back, now."

Mercy said, "Yep, this universe sucks."

Michael said, "Well, enough of us talking. Let's watch on the main screen."

Margaret took out a terminal and then placed it down out in the open and they started watching the battle. Kate said, "We will push forward. Enemy is within firing range. Have your weapons ready at all times."

As soon as she said that, a bullet from a sniper rifle shot one of them in the head and then Linda-058 said, "One down. 35 more to go."

Master Chief said, "Nice job."

Kelly-087 said, "Nice shot."

Frederic-104 said, "We'll arrive shortly."

Asia said, "There are more than 35 soldiers. 6 are hiding behind the walls."

Master Chief said, "They have a soldier that knows exactly where we are at, correct?"

Asia answered, "Yes."

Kelly-087 said, "Then we need to make a sneak attack."

Frederic-104 said, "I like the sound of that."

Asia said, "Well, you guys all have assault rifles and pistols, so you'd need to get on top of a roof 4 buildings away from them."

Linda-058 said, "I'll stay here and snipe them."

Frederic-104 said, "Smart idea."

Kate looked around and then said, "A sniper. And that was from about 1 km away. That's an impressive shot. Whoever that was."

Guns started to appear over the debris and the soldiers from the Narene Kingdom started shooting at them and then Kelly-087 said, "It sounds like we're near the battlefield."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep. We just need to enter 3 buildings and then climb to the top."

Master Chief said, "Split up now."

Frederic-104 went to the left and Master Chief and Kelly-087 went to the right and entered a building close enough for them to take out their opponents. Screams started to occur and then Linda-058 said, "I'm surprised that this kingdom is at the bottom. They are extremely good."

Kelly-087 said, "I think that it's because they never leave the kingdom."

Linda-058 asked, "Why?"

Asia answered, "That's quite simple. They are afraid of attacking civilians. You attack a civilian, that's one point taken away from you. Each civilian is one point. You can kill as many civilians as you want, but your points will show you that you have failed your kingdom."

Master Chief said, "And they aren't afraid of that."

Asia answered, "Nope. They know that we don't have any citizens near the gates. All kingdoms know that."

Kelly-087 said, "Well, we're new at this. So thank you for telling us. Is there anything else that we should know about this?"

Asia answered, "Yes, the top 16 kingdoms will face off against each other in a battle royale against each other. Their best 20 guys will enter the arena and then the 20 of each of the 16 kingdoms will begin killing each other at a remote location. And as soon as you die, you appear in the Cathedral where the games take place. There are a total of 5 different types of events at the tournament. And you must get the most points to win the tournament."

Frederic-104 appeared in position and started shooting at them from above and more screams occurred and Kate said, "From the roof. Cover the roofs of the buildings."

Kate looked around and then Linda-058 shot her in the head and then their command shattered and started screaming and then McCree said, "It's our turn."

Mercy said, "Yep. They started screaming."

Margaret packed everything away and then Master Chief and Kelly-087 continued running and jumping over buildings, along with Frederic-104 and then Linda-058 sniped the last soldier and then the 6 soldiers hiding from behind the wall appeared and Michael said, "Here we go. We never have this problem. It seems like we underestimated them this year. And this time."

Bastion said, "Here we go. We're going out with a bang."

Grenades started to appear and then Margaret lifted them up and threw them back at them and the soldiers yelled, "Retreat."

They started running away using the alley ways between the buildings and Margaret heard that and saw no one appear and asked, "What the hell?"

Master Chief, Kelly-087, and Frederic-104 jumped down from the top of each building and started shooting them from behind and Linda-058 sniped Margaret in the head and McCree turned around and saw that they were wearing some type of armor and shot at them, but Linda-058 shot him in the back of the head and McCree collapsed and Mercy saw that and said, "Damn, this world really does suck."

Everyone started shooting at each other and then Michael was shot directly in his penus and then Master Chief said, "That's really gotta hurt."

Frederic-104 finished him off and then sent Mercy packing. Mercy tried to keep the healing up, but she was shot in the back of the head along with Bastion. Reinhardt took out a hammer and swung at Frederic-104, but Frederic-104 put his hand out and stopped the hammer and Reinhardt saw that and said, "Damn. You really are strong if you could stop that attack."

Frederic-104 said, "Well, we're Spartans. Superhuman soldiers."

Kelly-087 started shooting at him and said, "Yep. We kill for a living."

Reinhardt sighed and said, "I bet that you do."

Master Chief said, "Farewell."

Frederic-104 pushed him back and then Master Chief kicked him back a little and then the sticky grenade blew up and Reinhardt screamed and then Asia said, "All enemies have been eliminated."

Master Chief smiled and said, "Time to head back to the castle and finish talking with the King and Queen."

Kane said, "Sir, it seems that we successfully defeated the #1 kingdom."

Quintus asked, "How many casualties?"

Kane answered, "None."

Peltrasia smiled and said, "They did it. The Halo Universe are people that we can trust. Alright. Let's celebrate our very first victory in so many years."

Everyone started cheering and then Titania said, "This is going to be our best year yet."

Vel said, "I agree."

Herius said, "'What is next?' is the question that we should be asking?"

Gratia answered, "A lot could happen."

Decumia said, "Yep. A lot of fun is going to happen. That's the top of the line stuff."

Gratia said, "Yep."

Master Chief, Linda-058, Frederic-104, and Kelly-087 appeared and said, "We have successfully driven the enemy out of your territory."

Quintus said, "It is your territory as well. Did you forget that you are stuck in this world?"

Master Chief answered, "Nope. We didn't forget."

Peltrasia said, "Well, you 4 did well. Along with all of the other soldiers in the North Gate. Let's celebrate."

Everyone heard that and Frederic-104 said, "Partying isn't going to kill us. Right Chief."

Master Chief said, "I guess not."

Linda-058 said, "Let's party."

Everyone began dancing and the food started to appear along with drinks and snacks.


	4. Commander Shepard's Crew Wakes Up

The same day of Blue Team's arrival, at an abandoned warehouse in the Borenth Kingdom, where gangsters go to hide from the military, the military appeared and saw that they were about to shoot the 9 Adventurers and then shot the gangsters and they each disappeared saying, "Damn you, military."

They looked at the 9 of them and Major Sam Connors said, "This seems to be interesting. Your majesty, we just found the 9 Adventurers that Orena told us about."

Queen Selena Borenth asked, "All 9 of them."

Sam answered, "Yes ma'am. They are all here. Almost died by gangstas."

Selena said, "Good job, Major Connors. Now get them to Grant Menu Hospital."

Sam said, "Yes ma'am. Get them up. We're taking them to Grant Menu Hospital."

They lifted them up and then they started marching out of there. The citizens saw them and then asked, "Where did you find them? They look pretty dead to us. And the Queen is letting them enter the Kingdom. What the hell is she thinking? Let them rot. Those Adventurers are nothing compared to our own military. Drop them and forget about what the Queen says. Don't bring them anywhere."

The soldiers looked at them and then Sam said, "Don't listen to them. We have our orders. And they come from the top."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

25 minutes later, they arrived in Grant Menu Hospital and a doctor arrived and said, "They must be the Adventurers from another universe."

Sam said, "They are."

The doctor smiled and said, "Must have heard a lot of talk from the citizens out there."

Sam said, "Yep. A lot of hatred."

The doctor said, "Well, that is to be expected. They are outsiders after all."

Captain Raven Rogers said, "We know that. Let's put them down already. My arms are getting tired."

The doctor said, "There are 9 stretchers here. Put them on one already."

They did and said, "Thank you, doc. Take care of them."

The doctor said, "Don't worry about them. They are in good hands. Let's go guys. We got 9 Adventurers to take care of."

They started pushing them to Room 502 on the 5th floor. 25 minutes later, a doctor called the Selena and Selena said, "Hello."

The doctor said, "Your majesty, this is Dr. Zachary Rollins from Grant Menu Hospital."

Selena heard that and said, "Dr. Rollins, how may I help you today?"

Zachary answered, "Just telling you that the 9 Adventurers are here and we're just waiting for them to wake up."

Selena said, "You don't mind if I come meet them."

Zachary said, "Not at all. Come on over. We'll be waiting for you."

Selena said, "Thank you."

She hung up and then Zachary smiled and said, "You are welcome."

Selena walked away and then started walking to the hospital and said, "This is going to be good. I wonder what the 9 of them are like. Better be interesting."

The citizens saw her and then said, "Hello, your majesty. Good morning, your majesty. Are you enjoying the weather today, your majesty? What are you up to today, your majesty?"

Selena answered, "Good morning everyone. Today is a beautiful day. And I'm heading to the hospital to visit a friend of mine."

They heard that and said, "Oh, good luck. Say hello for us."

Selena said, "I will."

She looked around and then appeared in front of the hospital and then Dr. Will Ryder said, "Welcome back, your majesty."

Selena said, "Thank you Dr. Ryder."

Will said, "Well, Dr. Rollins mentioned that you were coming. But didn't tell me when. So you are here to visit our new visitors."

Selena said, "Yep, the 9 Adventurers. Please take me to them."

Will said, "Yes ma'am. Room 502, here we come."

Selena smiled and said to herself, "This doctor is extremely happy to be escorting me. Not like any other doctor. I wonder why."

They appeared in the elevator and then pressed the button with the number 5 above it and then the elevator door closed and then Selena said, "It sure is lonely in a castle full of guards, maids, and butlers."

Will said, "I wouldn't know. I live a normal life."

Selena said, "Yes, with a family. Something that I've always wanted."

Will said, "I see. You want to have a family with a man that you care about."

Selena said, "So you do understand me."

Will answered, "Yes. That is how I felt when I was alone most my life. Parents died when I was 7 years old. I've been living alone ever since. Then in high school, I met the girl that I loved and married 10 years later. And now we got 4 daughters. And they are all grown up now and are your maids."

Selena smiled and said, "Really?"

Will answered, "Yes. You probably wouldn't know them because they are new."

Selena said, "That makes sense. That just means that they are learning how to be a maid for a Queen."

Will said, "Exactly."

The elevator stopped and then opened and they walked off of the elevator and said, "We're almost there, your majesty. And tell my daughters that I said hi."

Selena said, "No problem. I'll tell them."

Will said, "Thank you."

Will stopped in front of Room 502 and said, "Here you go, ma'am. Room 502 is your destination. They are in there sleeping."

Selena said, "Thank you."

She opened the door and then Zachary saw that and said, "Oh, she's here earlier than I thought. Where are all of your guards, your majesty?"

Selena answered, "I'm my own guard."

Zachary laughed and said, "I bet that you are."

Selena closed the door and then walked forward and saw different species' together and asked, "What are these species?"

Orena appeared and said, "The man in blue armor is a Turian. Mostly cloth, Quarian. Creepy one is a Prothean. The girl that looks like a complete alien, she's an Asari. And the silver girl is an AI in a human body."

Selena said, "Oh Orena, I didn't expect you to appear."

Orena said, "Nobody does. I'm the one that created this universe. And I'm the one that brought them here. Now let's keep that a secret now."

Selena asked, "What do you think about them?"

Orena answered, "They are one hell of a team. I hope that you put them to good use."

Selena said, "I will."

Orena said, "That's good. Because they love to help people in need."

Selena said, "I see. They aren't just soldiers."

Orena said, "Exactly. They are real Adventurers. Along with real soldiers. And they'll wake up in about two days."

Selena said, "Thank you for telling me."

Zachary said, "Likewise. I'll put that on the calendar. It'll help me remind myself that you'll be coming."

Selena said, "No I won't. The soldiers will pick them up and bring them to me."

Zachary heard that and said, "Alright, soldiers will pick them up."

Selena smiled and said, "Oh yeah, the citizens said hi to you 9. Even though they despise you outsiders."

Orena laughed and said, "Each month a new group of people will appear in the same location as before."

Selena said, "They were about to get killed by gangstas, your majesty."

Orena said, "I know. But you saved them. Not my problem. Do you know why?"

Selena answered, "Not at all. Why?"

Orena answered, "Because I'm the Goddess of Tivara. And you are just a human that I created."

Selena grinned and then Orena said, "You attack me, I'll make sure that you live a miserable life."

Selena said, "I'm not going to attack you. And my life already sucks. I'm single."

Orena smiled and said, "That might change. Enjoy yourself, Selena. You'll be having one hell of a year."

Orena disappeared and Selena said, "I really hate her."

Zachary said, "I noticed."

Selena said, "I'll be taking my leave as well. I did what I wanted."

Zachary said, "Understood."

They walked away and then Selena appeared inside of the castle and slept for awhile. Zachary walked back to his desk and typed down that soldiers will be appearing in two days. And then, 2 days later, Commander Shepard woke up and said, "I'm alive. How the hell is that possible? We got blown to shreds."

Ashley asked, "Did you forget about the visit with Orena?"

Tali said, "Let's forget about that and figure out what the hell is going on here?"

Zachary appeared and said, "You are finally awake. Welcome to Grant Menu Hospital in Seleste."

The soldiers appeared and Commander Shepard looked at them and said, "Soldiers from medieval times."


End file.
